Défi Souvenir L'enseignement de la justice
by Sheraz
Summary: Un souvenir soudain, au cœur d'un combat... Celui d'une autre époque. Révolue.


Jour de défi oblige, je viens prouver que je suis encore vivante. J'en profite pour vous demander de m'excuser, vous à qui je dois répondre pour vos charmantes reviews sur l'éclat du carmin. Je jure de le faire, dès que je serais parvenue à « revenir au mieux de ma forme ». D'ailleurs pardon aussi à ceux qui attendent la suite. Elle n'est pas prête pour Noël comme je le voulais au départ.

Donc en attendant, voici ce petit texte. Oui, il est « facile ». Bah... Il a au moins le mérite d'exister. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Kurumada et Okada

Défi de PérigrinTouque : Souvenir

Impératif : Minimum 700 mots

Complication : Personnage imposé et détesté. Pour moi, Masque de mort, choisi par Aeter. (J'aurai ma vengeance).

Précision : Le souvenir est tiré de l' _Épisode G, Les origines des chevaliers du Zodiaque, _les dialogues également. Et oui, c'est de la triche pour le compteur de mots... Mea culpa.

Merci à Sa-Chan pour son aide concernant le personnage que vraiment, j'ai beaucoup de mal à utiliser. J'espère avoir tiré profit de ses conseils comme il le faut.

* * *

><p><strong>L'enseignement de la justice <strong>

**selon les armures du Cancer et des gémeaux**

Le clapotis de l'eau ruisselant sur le corps dénudé livré à son regard, cette étrange chaleur caressant ses sens sous la satisfaction d'être le seul et unique confident, le silence autour d'eux, alors que la voix de Saga s'élève sans pudeur et sans honte pour souligner son crime. Tout semble tellement réel, tel un voyage dans le passé offert par un pouvoir divin.

_- Tu connais maintenant mon secret et pourtant, tu ne t'opposes pas à moi. Puis-je en déduire que tu vas me jurer fidélité comme jusqu'à maintenant ?_

_- Tu savais très bien que de tous les chevaliers, je serais le seul qui te comprendrait. Moi qui place la force au dessus de l'éthique... Tu as toujours su qu'à mes yeux, tout être qui utilise la force incarne la Justice._

_- Tu me suivras Masque de mort ?_

_- Si le sanctuaire que tu vas construire... Non... Si le « Monde » que tu vas créer est un monde où la justice sera bâtie par la force, je te jure d'être fidèle, tout comme je l'ai été jusqu'à présent._

Un souvenir irréel caresse sa mémoire tandis que la vapeur purifiante de l'étuve dans laquelle baigne le corps dénudé de Saga semble couvrir sa peau, tranchant avec le froid glacial du Yomotsu hirasaka les enveloppant jusqu'alors, lui et le chevalier du dragon.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. _

Cette question, il n'avait cessé de la poser, d'abord lorsque l'armure avait livré sa jambe, puis son bras, à l'attaque du jeune bronze. A qui ? A son adversaire, à lui même, à Saga peut-être, qui lui avait fait cette lourde promesse de pouvoir. A Athéna plus sûrement, bien que sa fierté se refuse à l'admettre. A l'armure, qui de par l'expression de sa propre volonté, délivre enfin la vérité.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi._

Elle l'avait probablement entendu, cette déesse pourtant si faible, marchant elle aussi vers le royaume d'Hadès, aux premières loges, pour contempler sa défaite et pour, pour la première fois, signifier sa présence et sa toute puissance par le retour d'un souvenir si palpable, si réel, en guise de réponse.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi._

_- Si seulement Shura avait vu les choses comme toi..._

_- Shura ?_

_- La Justice du cœur de Shura pesait trop lourd. Pour m'approprier son cœur, je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de détruire une partie de lui. J'ai brisé son amour de la Justice pour l'obliger à me croire.(.../...) J'ai besoin du pouvoir de Shura. Personne en ce monde ne me soumettra jamais. __Athéna est la déesse devant engendrer un monde sacré. __Le monde auquel j'aspire est rempli de flots de sang et de mort. Un monde de lamentation__s__. __Pour cela je suis forcé de devenir un être précis. Celui qui est à l'opposé de la déesse Athéna. Un dieu. Mon pouvoir est aussi puissant que celui d'un dieu._

_- Un dieu ?_

_- Si tu me suis, tu parviendras toi aussi à dégager la puissance de la « super nova »._

Et il l'avait suivi. En toute connaissance de cause. Aussi sûrement qu'en cet instant, ce cri de rage lui échappe des lèvres, alors que l'armure toute entière le quitte, délivrant une lumière solaire presque douloureuse pour son regard habitué aux ténèbres.

Certes Athéna a répondu. Peut-être que la vérité est bien celle qui transparaît au travers des mots du dragon. Mais quelle importance ? Si cette vérité ne détient pas le pouvoir, Athéna peut bien mourir là, juste devant lui. Saga EST le pouvoir... Ou plutôt Arès, puisque Saga n'a justement pas eu la force de lui résister. Et Arès a la puissance d'un Dieu.

Un rire sardonique s'élève à travers cette vallée de ténèbres à mesure que le chevalier d'or se redresse, face à la colère d'un dragon que l'honneur, malgré la douleur, ne semble pas avoir abandonné. Shiryu a volontairement quitté la protection de bronze. Un souci d'égalité qui sonne comme une stupide faiblesse aux yeux du cancer.

Force, justice, victoire. Voilà le seul triptyque en lequel il doit croire. Ces pauvres misérables n'auront décidément jamais rien compris.

Sinon...

Sinon rien. La défaite n'est pas permise à celui qui détient la force, et le cosmos doré, jamais, ne sera surpassé par celui d'un bronze. Saga le lui a promis. Le pouvoir lui est désormais acquis.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi._

Même face à la fureur d'un dragon avalant sans réserve la puissance de ses vagues d'Hadès, même face à l'infinie profondeur du puits des morts, la réponse d'Athéna s'imprime dans son âme avec autant d'amertume que le souvenir d'un Pope lui promettant l'insaisissable.

L'Amour aurait-elle une plus grande force que le Mal ? L'Amour, cet apanage qu'il n'attribuait qu'aux faibles lorsqu'Arès promettait de vaincre par la Terreur, la Mort et la Confusion ?

Depuis les profondeurs des Enfers, la chaleur de l'étuve n'est désormais plus qu'un souvenir. Tout comme ce visage à peine reconnaissable de celui qui fut son aîné sans savoir le guider. Ce Pope enlisé dans une forme de folie si semblable à la sienne et lié au même destin. Ici tout est froid et vide.

Froid et vide.

Une ambiance tellement familière pour lui.


End file.
